Siempre (Heroes)
by EroGhost-chan
Summary: Esta historia pertenece al Reto de los Mini-fics del mes del Foro "El Diente de León". Siempre habrá una parte de cada uno de nosotros que no será suya. Sellamos las hojas con agua salada y prometemos vivir bien para hacer que sus muertes no hayan sido en vano. Mes de mayo: Katniss E. Mes de Julio: Finnick O. Mes de Agosto: Johanna M.
1. SIEMPRE (Katniss E)

Esta historia pertenece al **Reto de los Mini-fics del mes de Mayo** del **Foro "El Diente de León".** Personaje del mes: **Katniss Everdeen.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los Juegos del Hambre, sus lugares y personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

 **Summary:** -Real. – quiero responderle, pero de mi boca no sale más que un leve, casi inaudible, gemido. El aprieta mi mano y me esfuerzo por devolver el gesto. Cien mil respiraciones más tarde, cuando la oscuridad es tan pesada que ya no soy capaz de sostenerla, susurra: -Quédate conmigo - _Siempre-_ Le susurro de pensaría que después de la vida que me ha tocado vivir, estaría prepara para el dolor tan grande que ciento en estos momentos.

* * *

Estaría dispuesta a atravesar la arena del tercer vasallaje, ser picada por rastravispulas y recibir un balazo al mismo tiempo cien veces más, y estaría en la Gloria.

Hay días Buenos y malos, los buenos estoy sumergida en la oscuridad, los malos, Bueno, por algo son malos.

La oscuridad que me embarga es una delgada, pero al mismo tiempo, dura e inflexible pared que separa la realidad de la fantasía.

La realidad es roja y ardiente. La realidad es el horrible lugar en el que puedo escuchar, desde la lejanía, los sollozos de mis hijos, las súplicas interminables de Peeta, y los susurros ininteligibles del médico.

La oscuridad, es el espeso y profundo vacío, en el que nado en las profundas aguas de la inconciencia.

Pero es apremiante, agobiante, me pesa en los hombros como si fuera la gran bóveda celeste, empujándome, abajo, abajo, abajo.

En la realidad puedo oír la voz de Peeta, suave, distante y llena de dolor, suplicándome que me quede junto a él.

Mis ojos están abiertos pero soy incapaz de ver algo más que una neblina espesa que disipa las imágenes. Mi garganta esta seca y me es imposible hablar.

Pero es tan difícil, hay voces dulces y angelicales que me hablan, me incitan a seguirla; y la oscuridad es tan pesada, empujando cada segundo.

-Debería proceder, Señor Mellark, su esta...- Dice el Medico pero mi esposo le interrumpe

-No puedo, no puedo hacer eso. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé, podría hacer una estimación pero...

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo?!- la voz de Peeta ahora está cargada de desesperación.

Un silencio se prolonga por minutos, después, Peeta aprieta mi mano sobre las sabanas.

¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Por qué no lo dijo en voz alta? ¿Serán minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Semanas, meses o incluso años?

Me concentro en las respiraciones de Peeta, mientras aprieta y relaja mi mano. Entro y salgo del torbellino de dolor. Y, ocasionalmente, escucho voces diferentes a las de mi familia. No las reconozco, pero siempre están manchadas por la pena o la tristeza y el dolor.

No se cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la conversación y las visitas, pero un día, soy capaz de reconocer la delicada voz de Willow mientras cantaba.

 _\- Y mi amor por tu aquí perdurará_.- después se echó a llorar mientras se abrazaba a mi cuerpo inmóvil.

El siguiente en venir fue Ríe, hablo mucho, y pregunto muchas cosas que no podía responder. Después lloró, lloró hasta que se durmió sobre mi regazo.

El último en venir fue Peeta, no hablo hasta que pasaron unas veinte mil respiraciones.

̶ La primera vez que te vi, no sé si lo recuerdas, no fue el primer día de clases; teníamos unos tres años, llevabas un bonito vestido amarillo, ibas de la mano de tu madre, brincando en un pie, entraron en la panadería, yo estaba allí con mi padre, llevaban unas ardilla para hacer el canje que a tu padre no le había dado tiempo a hacer. Te soltaste de la mano de tu madre, y caminaste hasta donde yo estaba. No hiciste nada, tan solo te acercaste y me miraste a los ojos. Entonces tu madre vino y te llevo consigo. Desde ese día, no he dejado de pensar en esos ojos grises. – Peeta empieza llorar entonces, y dentro de mi inmóvil y dolorido cuerpo, mi corazón se rompe.

Quiero levantar la mano y acariciarle la canosa cabellera rubia, decirle que a mí me sucedió lo mismo ese día, decirle que si lo recuero, que ahora lo hago.

Pero no puedo, la extraña enfermedad que se aferra a mi desde hace dos años no me deja. Cada día la oscuridad se hace más pesada.

\- ¿Katniss? _Me amas ¿Real o no real?_ \- pregunta cuando sus sollozos cesan.

-Real. – quiero responderle, pero de mi boca no sale más que un leve, casi inaudible, gemido. El aprieta mi mano y me esfuerzo por devolver el gesto.

Cien mil respiraciones más tarde, cuando la oscuridad es tan pesada que ya no soy capaz de sostenerla, susurra:

-Quédate conmigo-

\- _Siempre-_ Le susurro de vuelta con todas las energías que quedan en mi cuerpo.

Entonces, me rindo a la pesado oscuridad que me aplasta, y sigo la voz dulce que me llama.

* * *

¡HOLA!

¡LO SIENTO!

No los agobio mas, disfruten.


	2. AFRAID (Finnick O)

**NOTA:** ESTE ES UN **ARCHIVO COMPILATORIO** DONDE PUBLICARE TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS RETOS ACEPTADOS DENTRO **DEL TOPIC "RETO DE LOS MINI-FICS DEL MES"** DEL FORO **"EL DIENTE DE LEON"** CADA MES ES UN PERSONAJE Y CADA CAPITULO ES UN RETO DISTINTO. NO EXISTE CONEXION ALGUNA ENTRE ELLOS, Y DE SER EL CASO LO EXPLICARE DEBIDAMENTE.

 **DISCLAIMER:** La trilogía de **"Los Juegos del Hambre"** le pertenece a **Suzanne Collins** , junto a sus respectivos lugares, hechos históricos y personajes.

 **SUMMARY:** _El primer muto salta al ataque y me pierdo en la nebulosa de la pelea. Mi mirada se encuentra fugazmente con los ojos grises y tormentosos de Katniss. Y lo que veo en sus ojos me sorprende. El mástil de un barco, un paracaídas de plata, Mags riendo, un cielo de color rosa, el tridente de Beetee, ella en su vestido de novia, las olas rompiendo sobre las rocas. Sus ojos caramelo sonriéndome despacio._

* * *

 **AFRAID. (Finnick Odair)**

Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida. Nunca.

No cuando gritaron mi nombre. Ni cuando Chandler me acorraló en un risco creyendo que podía ganarme. Tampoco cuando me vi desnudo frente a una mujer de cincuenta años. O en la ocasión en que me esperaba un corpulento agente de la paz en los aposentos asignados para mis labores obligatorias.

Ni siquiera cuando el nombre de la dulce y hermosa chica fue seleccionado.

Era en este momento, en el que la veía acorralada por el resto de los profesionales que sentía verdadero pánico. Estando en esta fría estancia, mirando a través de una impersonal pantalla lo que podrían ser sus últimos minutos de vida.

Impotente, miraba de la pantalla al rostro angustiado de mi compañera. Mientras presionaba una y otra vez los botones que re direccionaban las transacciones comerciales a la cuenta bajo su nombre.

Mientras lo hacía, Conwy apareció detrás de un árbol, arpón en mano y comenzó a dispararle a la cabeza a los tributos.

Cuando el primer cráneo fue atravesado por la flecha y la sangre salpicó su rostro, ella se arrebujó contra el árbol un poco más.

Cuando el tercero calló al suelo pantanoso, echó a correr. Y cuando el último cañón sonó, Conwy fue tras ella. Se reunieron en un claro fangoso que colindaba con un amplio rio, y que nacía en una gran cascada.

Se miraron por unos minutos interminables y después ella corrió a sus brazos. El la recibió y apretó su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. Sabía que Conwy sentía algo más que camaradería por ella.

Pasaron dos noches en aquel claro. La tercera noche, el día que finalizaba la segunda semana, el tributo del Siete apareció, hacha en mano y arranco la cabeza de Conwy de un tajo limpio mientras él bebía del rio.

Ella emergió del bosque en el momento exacto en que el cuerpo de Conwy se derrumbaba en el fango. El siete corrió en dirección a la cascada.

Ella se quedó petrificada. Abría y cerraba la boca como un pececillo fuera del agua. Dejo caer al suelo su cargamento y se abalanzó sobre el cadáver. Tomo su mano y el sonido más horroroso brotó de sus rosados labios.

Cuando la arena se inundó y ella emergió jadeando de la inmensa mar, rodeada de tres cuerpos más luche con todo lo que tenía para subir al aerodeslizador. Fueron necesarias muchas amenazas y muchas más visitas a mis aposentos para que se me permitiera esperarla allí arriba.

Cuando la escotilla se cerró corrí a su encuentro mientras ella se derrumbaba sollozando en mis brazos.

Pero incluso en esos días había tenido tanto miedo. Jamás.

Nunca en mi vida había temido tanto a algo.

Cuando escuche a Greisell gritar su nombre por segunda ocasión, creí que mi mundo se derrumbaría.

Aun así, el terror que siento en este momento no se iguala a ninguna de esas ocasiones.

En lo profundo de las cloacas, respirando el hedor que desprenden.

De un blanco perpetuo eternamente manchado de sangre, sus colas agitándose de un lado al otro, sus garras abriéndose y cerrándose, , saboreándose mi sangre, ansiando mi carne como premio de consolación.

Mi pulso está desenfrenado, las manos me sudan y el tridente se desliza unos milímetros en mis dedos.

-¡SUBE!- escucho la potente voz de Gale gritarle a Katniss

-¡No! ¡Hay alguien vivo!

El primer muto salta al ataque y me pierdo en la nebulosa de la pelea. Pierdo el tridente en el intento de liquidar a un cuarto muto, y me apresuro a la escalerilla. Está cubierta por la sangre de Gale sudor y moho. Levanto la vista y mi mirada se encuentra fugazmente con los ojos grises y tormentosos de Katniss. Y lo que veo en sus ojos me sorprende.

El mástil de un barco, un paracaídas de plata, Mags riendo, un cielo de color rosa, el tridente de Beetee, ella en su vestido de novia, las olas rompiendo sobre las rocas. Sus ojos caramelo sonriéndome despacio.

Nunca había temido tanto no volver a ver aquellos ojos.

Y sentía más miedo de saber con certeza que mis peores pesadillas se cernían sobre mí en este mismo instante.

 _"Annie, amor mío, te amo"_

* * *

¡reto cumplido! Menos de 1000 palabras, 700 para ser exactos.

No tengo mas que decir so… ¡Enjoy it!

Imagine.


	3. I WILL BE BACK (Finnick O)

_DISCLAIMER: " **LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE"** sus personajes lugares y hechos históricos le pertenecen a **Suzanne Collins** , la trama me pertenece._

 ** _Summary:_** _Hoy que me marcho, me voy con la infinita seguridad de que estarán bien, he hecho prometer a Johanna de que los cuide a ambos. Sé que volveré, que mirare de nuevos esos hermosos ojos tuyos pero, amor mío, si muero en la arena, en el capitolio, mi último pensamiento serán tus labios._ _Cuida de él, se fuerte y vive por él._ _Estaré siempre a su lado._ _Con infinito amor,_ _Finnick._

* * *

 ** _~ I WILL BE BACK (Finnick O.)~_**

 _Cuando te conocí, eras la criatura más curiosa e inquieta que había visto jamás._

 _Cuando te cosecharon, y te lanzaron a la arena, algo en mí se destruyó. Cuando te perdí en el Capitolio, mi mente colapso y me perdí en la locura, soñaba todas las noches, gritaba y susurraba tu nombre a todas horas._

 _Cuando te recupere, la razón volvió a mí y supe que había valido la pena todo aquel sufrimiento. Entonces supe que no estaría dispuesto a perderte de nuevo. Y te pedí que te casaras conmigo._

 _Hoy reconozco que fue el mejor nudo que pude haber creado alguna vez en mi vida._

 _Cuando me dijiste que estabas esperando un hijo mío, fui el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, supe que haría todo lo que este a mi alcance para regalarle a ese pequeño ser el mundo que merece._

 _Me esforcé al máximo en las prácticas y dedique mis noches enteras a tu complacencia._

 _Hoy que me marcho, me voy con la infinita seguridad de que estarán bien, he hecho prometer a Johanna de que los cuide a ambos. Sé que volveré, que mirare de nuevos esos hermosos ojos tuyos pero, amor mío, si muero en la arena, en el capitolio, mi último pensamiento serán tus labios._

 _Cuida de él, se fuerte y vive por él._

 _Estaré siempre a su lado._

 _Con infinito amor,_

 _Finnick._

Sello la carta con agua un poco del agua de mar que está en nuestra habitación matrimonial. Ella no está, se encuentra en la enfermería realizándose un chequeo prenatal, Johanna se encuentra con ella.

Siempre me he creído valiente, pero hoy, ese sentimiento se ha evaporado.

Faltan más de quince minutos para que el aerodeslizador que nos llevara al Capitolio despegue. Nos han designado un tiempo para las despedidas y he venido directamente a este lugar.

No me gustan las despedidas, por eso he recurrido a escribir estas cartas.

Salgo de la habitación y me encuentro con ellas en el pasillo. Miro significativamente a Johanna y solo asiente con la cabeza.

Annie me mira con esos ojos infinitamente profundos, me acerco a ella, acaricio su mejilla con mi nariz, beso su pelo, sus mejillas y finalmente me refugio en su boca.

-¿vas a volver a mí?- susurra en mis labios

-Lo hare- le aseguro.

Johanna la abraza disimuladamente para alejarla de mí y yo camino sin mirar a otras en dirección al hangar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las grandes puertas de metal se abren y un pequeño torbellino de cabello castaño las atraviesa.

Corre a grandes zancadas, su vestido blanco revolotea en el aire y sus ojos buscan frenéticamente algo en la estancia. Johanna camina despacio detrás de ella, sonríe disimuladamente y gira sus hombros en mi dirección.

Sus ojos verdes se desenfocan y se vuelven a enfocar al instante, entonces corre y se lanza a mis brazos que la esperan abiertos.

Entierra su cabeza en mi pecho al tiempo en que yo lo hago en su cabeza.

-Haz vuelto- susurra entre sollozos e hipidos pequeños

-He dicho que lo haría.- la abrazo por la cintura y ella se aprieta contra mí.

-¡cuidado!- exclamo cuando sus pequeños puños presionan la zona herida en mi omoplato izquierdo.

Ella mira intrigantemente la herida, asiente y sonríe para después depositar un beso suave sobre el vendaje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pánico que me invade provoca grandes carcajadas pro parte de Johana que ha insistido en vivir desde hace cuatro meses, a dos casas de nuestra pequeña cabaña en el distrito.

Annie Ha roto fuente hace aproximadamente quince minutos, el tiempo aproximado que he pasado mirando el pequeño charco que se ha generado a nuestros pies, en teoría sabía que hacer: tenía que hacer que Annie respirara en inhalaciones y exhalaciones cortas, debía hacerla caminar, sostener su mano y obviamente llevarla de inmediato al consultorio.

Pero todas esas cosas se me olvidaron de repente.

-Puedo ir sola con Jo si te apetece- me dice en un susurro suave

-¡NO!- gritamos ambos- Iré contigo, ahorita.

Johanna va por las maletas y yo tomo a Annie en brazos para llevarla al consultorio.

Dos horas y media después, una mano morada y la burla eterna de Johanna, sostengo en mis brazos al pequeño Moses, haciéndolo honor a su nombre, tan inquieto como el mar, con el cabello castaño de su madre y mis ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol baja de por el cielo, iluminando todo el mar con hermosos matices naranjas y dorados, Annie lo observa impasible mientras las olas del mar mojan el borde de su vestido de gasa blanca, Katniss embrazada toma la mano de Peeta y caminan hasta quedar justa detrás de nosotros, cuando el sol toca la superficie del agua nos separamos para darle paso a Johanna que camina despacio con Moses en brazos que se remueve intranquilo al percibir el nerviosismo de su tía.

Gale la espera tres paso por delante de todos, y cuando ella le alcanza, la voz de Haymitch se alza por sobre las olas.

-Estamos aquí para conmemorar el nacimiento de este hijo del mar, Moses, que hoy se entrega a las aguas saladas de este distrito, para unirse en la fuerza y pasividad del mar. Que las aguas lo guíen en su camino y le den fuerzas.

Haymitch le hace una señal a Johanna, y acompañada por los brazos fuertes y firmes de Gale, introducen despacio el cuerpecito inquieto de Moses, para luego bañar su pequeña cabeza.

En ese momento todos estallan en aplausos y mi esposa y yo recibimos a nuestro hijo en brazos.

Dentro de la cabaña, junto a la fogata, escuchando las anécdotas de Johanna en la radio, rodeado de mi familia, doy a gracias al mar por las fuerzas que me dio para luchar por este mundo.

Ha valido la pena la sangre el sudor y las lágrimas derramados, y viviremos bien para honrar su sacrificio.

* * *

979 palabras.

Me ha entrado la inspiración y he traido este pequeño "what if?" donde ya se habran dado cuenta, Finnick no muere. Todo lo contrario a mi reto anterior.

Espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

Aprovecho para agradecer (cosa que no había hecho) a las personitas que le dieron Fav o Follow a esta historia, espero este siendo de su agrado.

ACLARACIONES: Pido disculpas a quien haya leído esto y no le agrade la idea de GalexJohanna, personalmente no soy fan de Gale, me gusta y es hasta cierto punto un buen personaje, pero me gusta imaginarlo al lado de Johanna, así que si no están de acuerdo, please dont kill me :C

El "ritual-ceremonia-evento" es una pequeña adaptación del bautizo católico (bautizo de mar como los que hacia San juan bautista [primo de Jesús] en los relatos de la biblia) al universo de THG. Además de que en mi estado, (el húmedo tabasco, acá en México) es una tradición bautizar a los niños de 3-6 meses en la orilla de la playa. Así que me pareció buena idea…

¡ENJOY IT!

Saludos.

IMAGINE.


	4. NOVEMBER RAIN (Johanna M)

**NOTA:** ESTE ES UN **ARCHIVO COMPILATORIO** DONDE PUBLICARE TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS RETOS ACEPTADOS DENTRO **DEL TOPIC "RETO DE LOS MINI-FICS DEL MES"** DEL FORO **"EL DIENTE DE LEON"** CADA MES ES UN PERSONAJE Y CADA CAPITULO ES UN RETO DISTINTO. NO EXISTE CONEXION ALGUNA ENTRE ELLOS, Y DE SER EL CASO LO EXPLICARE DEBIDAMENTE.

 **DISCLAIMER:** La trilogía de **"Los Juegos del Hambre"** le pertenece a **Suzanne Collins** , junto a sus respectivos lugares, hechos históricos y personajes.

 **SUMMARY:** Un gran trueno atravesó el cielo encapotado de noviembre y todo mi esqueleto se quebró ante el trueno significaba lluvia, la lluvia significaba agua, y el agua significaba dolor. Dolor puro y extremo repartido en miles de pequeñas agujas que perforaban mi cuerpo, alma y . Las gotas empiezan a precipitarse sin piedad sobre mí, es agua helada, lluvia de , el grito más desgarrador que alguna vez haya salido de mi garganta, un grito que solo trata de matar el dolor que grito que libera las compuertas de mi alma y mi mente.

* * *

 **=NOVEMBER RAIN (JOHANNA MASON) =**

La cabaña permanecía igual que siempre, las tablas de la ventana seguían en su lugar, el cuarto y sexto escalón de la escalera estaban salidos, el piso aún conservaba la raída alfombra verde, los muebles aun tenían el aspecto nudoso de antes.

Todo cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo. Me sentía una extraña.

Aquí, en este lugar, habían florecido tantos bellos recuerdos. Recuerdos que no era capaz de recordar sin soltarme a llorar.

Camine, descalza, por el pequeño vestíbulo, dejando la huella de mis pasos sobre el polvo y la suciedad.

Al cruzar la puerta que daba al pasillo de la escalera, el fantasma de una niña de seis años, de coletas oscuras, y descalza, que corría detrás de un chico de diez años de pelo negro, paso frente a mí.

Una dulce voz de mujer le llamo por su nombre, a mis espaldas y yo gire inmediatamente para observar la nada que se cernía sobre mí.

Risas y susurros se elevaron desde todas las esquinas de la casa y empecé a girar en busca de ellos.

Un agudo grito rompió mi garganta y caí al suelo. Mis rodillas recibieron el impacto, y empuje mis manos al frente para evitar romperme la nariz con la madera vieja. Contuve el aliento y me quede quieta, mientras los fantasmas regresaban a sus cuevas.

Una brisa helada atravesó la estancia y temblé. Respire profundo y me incorpore de nuevo. Mire mis palmas, estaban rojas y pequeñas esquirlas rubí surgían ahí donde las astillas sueltas de la madera las habían lastimado.

Las frote entre ellas, y las limpie en mis pantalones mientras salía a paso lento del lugar.

Un gran trueno atravesó el cielo encapotado de noviembre y todo mi esqueleto se quebró ante el sonido.

Un trueno significaba lluvia, la lluvia significaba agua, y el agua significaba dolor. Dolor puro y extremo repartido en miles de pequeñas agujas que perforaban mi cuerpo, alma y cerebro.

El miedo me paralizo cuando la primera gota impacto en mi cara. Me arrebuje en el tronco de un árbol.

Un segundo trueno retumbo en el cielo y caí de rodillas de nuevo.

Otra gota impacto, esta vez en mi hombro, mandando una ola de dolor a través de todo mi cuerpo, que hizo que los dedos de mis pies se curvaran dentro de mis botas.

Tiemblo. Las gotas empiezan a precipitarse sin piedad sobre mí, es agua helada, lluvia de noviembre.

Grito, el grito más desgarrador que alguna vez haya salido de mi garganta, un grito que solo trata de matar el dolor que siento.

Un grito que libera las compuertas de mi alma y mi mente.

Cada gota es un recuerdo perdido. Cada gota es una herida cerrada.

Una niña pequeña corriendo descalza por el bosque. Una adolescente columpiándose en la rama más alta de un pino. Una mujer adulta riendo cariñosamente. El horroroso vestido rosa que use en la cosecha, mi nombre siendo anunciado, mi hacha atravesando el pecho de la profesional pelirroja. El nauseabundo hedor de Snow mientras intentaba volverme su puta. La sangre de mis padres y hermanos derramada sobre la tierra. El espantoso discurso que se dio por ellos. Todos y cada uno de los rostros de los chicos y chicas que no puede salvar. El vasallaje. Blight estrellándose contra el campo de fuerza, la descerebrada y Finnick volviéndose locos por los mutos habladores. La flecha de la descerebrada impactando con el campo. Un aerodeslizador cerniéndose sobre mí. Los gritos guturales de los avox. Las suplicas de Peeta. Las punzantes descargas eléctricas. Los golpes. Los escupitajos. Los insultos. La lluvia del 13. La guerra, Finnick muriendo en el Capitolio. Regresar al 7.

El olor de tierra mojada, el sabor de la comida de mi madre, el calor de las camisetas de leñador de mi padre, la madera suave y delicada de mi primera hacha. El azul acero de sus ojos, la sonrisa sarcástica, su pelo castaño y rizado.

 _-Isaak…_

 _-Johanna…_

Abro los ojos y miro al cielo, ahora negro, dejo que las pequeñas y frías gotas, se encarguen de limpiar todo lo mal que hay dentro de mí, que limpien su recuerdo, el recuerdo de mi familia.

Cuando la lluvia cesa, soy capaz de sonreír por primera vez en años, de manera autentica.

Camino por el desierto bosque, con el reconfortante sonido de succión que producen mis botas y el olor de bosque impregnando mi piel como compañía.

Llego a un pequeño claro en lo más profundo del bosque, con un único árbol joven en el centro. La ceiba esa rodeada por cinco pequeñas placas de madera tallada.

Paso por todas y cada una de ellas, acariciando la desgastada madera, rozando con temor las inscripciones que yo misma hice sobre ellas, derramando lagrimas saladas.

Las dos últimas son las más especiales, y las que más dolor provocan, las más difíciles.

 _Rebecah Mason. Madre, esposa y ángel guardián._

Miro fijamente la tumba de mi madre. De tantas palabras que tengo por decirle, ninguna sale de mis labios, así que solamente me siento frente a ella y trato de transmitirle con mis ojos a la madera desgastada lo que me hubiera gustado decirle.

Justo a su lado se encuentra el.

 _Isaak Morvert. Lobo solitario_.

Recuerdo con facilidad la forma en que sus ojos se hacían chiquitos cuando sonreía. El olor de su piel, su aliento, la forma en que sus brazos se amoldaban a mí.

-La lluvia de noviembre purifica, nunca te creí pero tenías razón, gracias por eso, troglodita. Espérenme, algún día llegare.

Me puse de pie y camine de regreso al distrito, y como si leyera mi mente, una fina lluvia empezó a caer, limpiando los rezagos de mis alma

- _Lluvia de noviembre, Johanna_

* * *

 _HOLA! Espero y les haya gustado, me costo mucho trabajo completarlo pero lo hice, mi ansiedad me esta jugando malas pasadas esta semana, pero lo logre._

 _GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE VOTARON POR MI RETO ANTERIOR, SOIS UNOS AMORES._

 _¡ENJOY IT!_

 _IMAGINE._


End file.
